Candles
by Paper Fans
Summary: The Youkai Rights Movement is finally occurring full swing. Inuyasha, called upon to be the Movement's first hanyou poster boy, continues to pose a threat to all against it. Can the enemy seduce him with something he can't resist? InuKag AU


**Summery: The Youkai Rights Movement is finally occurring full swing. Inuyasha, is called upon to be the Movement's first hanyou poster boy, and continues to pose a threat to all against it. Can the enemy seduce him with something he can't resist? Which side is the right side? InuKag AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And I swear upon my soul that I don't download the episodes illegally off the Internet. Really. I don't. Why are you looking at me like that?**

**AN: Well, I finally did it. I finally decided to write this fic. And I hope that you like it. I know that I'm talking to about two people out there, but you know what, my two readers? I hope you sincerely enjoy.**

**x**

**Red Candles **

**Chapter One**

**x**

During Inuyasha's entire life, there had been hardships. He didn't remember a time in his life when there weren't. Some of them were mentally, and none too often, physically, scarring. And some of them were forgotten the next day.

The ones that stuck, where the ones that really, really hurt. In a world full of discrimination, of blind hatred and racism, one thing always kicked him in the back of the head after each day.

He was a hanyou.

Yes, there were other hanyou, he wasn't the absolute only one walking the face of the planet. But that didn't change what he was. And every morning before he woke, and every night before he succumbed to hellish nightmares, it hurt. A burning feeling clumped in his throat, and a dull pain lodged in his gut.

And that had summed up his life from when he was old enough to understand until now. Seventeen and bitter. Seventeen and shattered. Seventeen and young and itching for something to direct some kind of hostile emotion towards anything other then hisownself.

Walking out the house was a chore. Being seen in public was hell. Going to school had to be the worst thing that had ever happened to him, besides the death of his mother. And of course, the abandonment of his father.

And to think that being born had started this. Had started his life, which he would have never chose if given the chance. Would take away if given the courage. He was ashamed to admit he feared death more then he despised life.

And that's the way it was going to be, until he winked out like a candle. Burning until he blew out.

**x**

Kagome was a mess. A mess with frizzy hair and blood-shot eyes. She balanced a pencil on top her index finger, until it fell off to hit the top of her desk, and inconveniently break its tip, harshly reminding the owner to get back to work.

She sighed and tried to blow the hair out of her eyes.

Finals were up next month in exactly two days, eight hours, and twenty-three minutes.

Twenty-two minutes.

Twenty-one.

The minutes slipped by as she stared at her wall, her white, boring wall. Her white boring carpet, her white sheets, her white desk, her teddy bear. Who was surprisingly neon green with fluorescent purple spots.

She had honestly never noticed how much Crumpets stood out against the overwhelmingly boring theme of her room. She was going to have to fix that.

Kagome hadn't slept a full nights sleep for more than two weeks. She hadn't eaten a decent meal for more then three weeks, and she hadn't had a date for way, way too long.

Was she succumbing to the habits of a spasmmy nerd?

She set her pencil down to get up from her desk to the French doors which led to the balcony which led to a gorgeous view of the city.

The sun was setting, and because of pollution, it was breathtaking. That was one good thing about killing the o-zone. It made the sunsets especially special.

Her father's election was in about five weeks. And he stressed and worried the way only a true tyrant could, through bald-faced anger. He was known as a brute, conservative man. He was in favor of youkai-human segregation. He believed that it would keep the two species away from each other, causing less fights and demon related deaths. He said it was good for the everyone.

And of course, when he said everyone, he meant for humans. His supposed concern for safety and order between the two species almost masked the brimming hatred for the more primitive of the two.

The feeling of indifference raised in Kagome's belly, confusing her until she came to the speculation that it could either be the beginning of rebellion, hunger, or possibly gas.

She dismissed it, and turned to reenter her room and continue her studies.

**x**

**How was that for a prologue? **

**I know, wonderfully, amazingly, excruciatingly extraordinary!**

**Yeah. Sometimes I'm too modest.**

**x**


End file.
